I Do: One-shot
by Queen Isabelle
Summary: Hello everyone! This is a short story from "Not What I Had In Mind." It is of Hiccup and Astrid's wedding. It's full of humor, heart, and has our favorite characters experiencing a wonderful day of two of their friends being united in holy matrimony. So, if you want some more Jelsa, Flynnpunzel, and Hiccstrid, check out this story! Rated T for mild adult themes.


** Hey everyone! I decided that I really wanted to write Hiccup and Astrid's wedding because I skipped it in _Not What I Had In Mind. _So, here it is! This is about two months after Rosaline was born and just a few days before Jack has to leave for London. Enjoy!:)**

**P.S. I added stuff! I ADDED MORE WRITING! I WROTE MORE! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WORD THIS! EDITED! IT'S _EDITED!_**

**~Isabelle**

* * *

><p><span>I Do: One-shot<span>

Hiccup and Astrid's Wedding

**Elsa POV**

"Jack! Be careful!" I say, reaching back to grab Rosaline's car seat as Jack turns a corner too quickly.

"Sorry! But the Best Man can't be late." he tells me.

"He can't be dead either!" I retort.

"Oh ha ha ha, my driving isn't _that _bad." he says.

"Maybe if there wasn't a two-month old infant in the back seat!" I say.

"She's fine," he looks in the rear-view mirror at her, "Isn't that right my little Princess?"

"She can't answer you." I laugh.

"So?"

"So that means I don't believe you. She could be severely traumatized from your driving."

"You know what I'm traumatized from? That tuxedo fitting. I think I've still got a few pins in me."

"Beauty is pain."

"What does that mean?"

"You look hot in that tux."

"Hey, let's keep this PG," Jack glances over at me with a smirk, "I don't think Rosaline needs another sibling." I smack his arm which causes him to laugh.

"Oh please, conceiving a baby after sleeping together one time is not that common. Besides, I'd think after Rosaline that you would know to use protection." I remark. Jack pulls into the side parking lot meant for the wedding party and stops the car, and we both unbuckle our seat belts. I start to get out of the car when I feel Jack's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back against him and kissing my neck.

"Don't worry, I brought some." he murmurs against my neck before releasing me. He gets out of the car, still laughing, and I open my door.

"I thought you said to keep this PG?" I say as I start to get Rosaline out of the car.

"I decided to be safe. We tend to have a thing about weddings." he calls over his shoulder.

"One time!" I shout back as he rushes to go find Hiccup, "It's not like its a reoccurring thing!" I pull Rosaline's car seat out of the car and head into the hotel where they're having the ceremony. I walk inside and am immediately ambushed by Rapunzel and her parents.

"Hey Elsa, and hi Rosie!" Aunt Prim coos.

"Hey Aunt Prim, thank you guys again for watching Rosaline during the wedding." I say as I hug her and Uncle Tom.

"Trust me, this was more for me than for you." Aunt Prim laughs as she takes Rosaline out of the carrier and cradles her, "Oh, she is so beautiful."

"She is... This brings back memories of Rapunzel. Cherish these days Els, they'll be gone before you know it." Uncle Tom tells me.

"Believe me, I will." I place a kiss on Rosaline's forehead before I allow Rapunzel to drag me off to get ready.

"I swear, she gets cuter every time I see her." Rapunzel tells me.

"She's adorable." I smile.

"Oh! Here we are!" Rapunzel pushes the door open and we walk into a large, cream-colored room dripping with crystals. Floor-to-ceiling windows are covered with gauzy curtains and a large window is on the opposite wall. Cream and gold-colored furniture with ivory-embroidered pillows are placed strategically around the room, and there's a stool in the middle which Astrid is standing on. She turns around and gives me a nervous smile.

"Hey, is this what you felt like when you were giving birth?" she asks, taking her mother's hand and getting down from the stool.

"Are you in excruciating pain?" I ask.

"No. I'm just really, really nervous." she says while wiping her palms against the smooth material of her dress.

"I suspect that's normal for someone on their wedding day. Rapunzel?" I say.

"I threw up." Rapunzel shrugs.

"What?" Astrid laughs.

"She did," I giggle, "We went to wake her up and she didn't realize what day it was and then she just threw up. It was pretty funny."

"Well that makes me feel better about myself." Astrid mutters.

"Come on Astrid," I say, "This is going to be the best day of your life."

"You're right, you're right. Well, what do you think of my dress?" she asks, spreading her arms wide. The pure white material dips down in a deep V at her chest before flowing down to rest at her feet. She turns around to reveal that the straps are a single loop, leaving her dress backless. She left her hair down and lightly curled with a pretty hair clip holding back half of her hair.

"It's beautiful." I say.

"It's so you!" Rapunzel sighs.

"Thanks," Astrid laughs, "You don't think it looks slutty, do you?"

"Of course not. It's simple and sexy," I assure her, "Classy."

"Astrid!" Merida shouts from the bathroom.

"So that's where Merida is. Where is your other bridesmaid? Ruth, right?" Rapunzel asks.

"Yeah, but she prefers to go by Ruffnut. It's a nickname from when we were little. She and her brother are stuck in traffic. They should be here within a half an hour... hopefully." Astrid wrings her hands together.

"Is everything ready? Other than your bridesmaids?" I ask.

"Yes, thank God. I don't think I could deal with anything bad happening." she says.

"So, hair first?" I ask.

"Yes!" Rapunzel squeals and drags me off into the bathroom where Merida is ripping a brush through her hair.

"Hey guys, how's it goin'?" she grits out.

"Merida," Astrid scolds, "Don't rip your head off. Mom said she would help you. Just wait a minute."

"Yer mum's plenty busy. I can manage to brush my hair." Merida insists. Astrid slowly removes the brush from Merida's hand and places it on the counter.

"No, really. Wait." she says. Rapunzel and I laugh while she starts working on my hair. I drum my fingers against the counter top as Rapunzel curls and twists and wraps my hair while Astrid's mom comes in and begins to tame the beast that is Merida's hair.

"Dear God Merida, what the hell did you do to your hair?" Astrid's mom, Pippi, exclaims.

"I haven't done anything!" Merida retorts.

"Elsa's done!" Rapunzel states.

"Great, go get in your dress." Pippi instructs.

"You got it." I reply, getting up and going into the main room. "Where are the bridesmaid dresses?" Astrid gets up from the bar stool and pulls me to a closet that looks close to bursting.

"By the way," Astrid says as we start digging for my dress, "Thank you for giving birth because I realized that I absolutely hated the old bridesmaid dresses and that gave me a reason for changing them."

"You could've changed them anyway." I say, pulling out my garment bag.

"Yeah, but that way I didn't seem like such a bridezilla." she shrugs. I laugh and go into the bedroom to change. I step into the pleated, olive green dress and zip up the back. I grab the silver heels and let them dangle from my fingers as I go back into the main room.

"I am ready!" I announce.

"Woo! One bridesmaid down, three to go." Astrid says. I laugh and flop down onto the couch beside her.

"Now what?" I ask.

"You should text Rapunzel's parents and tell them to bring Rosie up here." Astrid smiles sweetly.

"You know this whole 'Rosie' thing is completely your fault." I say, taking out my phone and sending a quick text to Aunt Prim.

"Rosaline is such a mouthful. I called her Rosie one time―"

"―You continue to call her that!―"

"―It's not like it's my fault the nickname stuck―"

"―It is entirely your fault because YOU STILL CALL HER THAT―"

"―Besides, I think Rosie is a cute name." Astrid finishes.

"I'm done!" I throw my hands up in the air just as a knock sounds at the door.

"Ooh! Rosie or Ruff? Who do I want to see more?" Astrid muses as she gets the door.

"Hello Astrid." a voice greets.

"Hi Prim, hi Rosie!" Astrid holds her arms out and Aunt Prim hands her Rosaline.

"I'm afraid this is going to have to be a short visit. Tom wants to get good seats and I'm not willing to risk your beautiful dress with a baby accident." she explains.

"Be careful with my baby." I warn. Astrid sticks her tongue out at me before continuing to coddle Rosie.

"She's so precious," Astrid sighs, "She makes me want to have kids."

"Hey," Rapunzel says as she walks out of the bathroom, "Eugene and I are the next to have kids. We got married first, we have kids first."

"Elsa and Jack broke that rule." Astrid smirks.

"One time!" I bury my face in a throw pillow and hold up one finger.

"Well that one time was obviously enough. The beautiful baby girl I am currently holding in my arms is proof of that." Astrid says.

"Okay, Rosaline has to go. This just gives them a reason to bully me." I stand up and take Rosie from Astrid. "Bye baby, I'll see you in a little bit." I hand her off to Aunt Prim, "Try and get her to fall asleep before the ceremony. I would hate if they're in the middle of their vows and you hear a baby crying in the background. And I don't want to make you miss this. I know Hiccup's like a son to you."

"It'll be fine Elsa. She'll be a perfect angel, just like her mother." Aunt Prim smiles kindly before leaving. I wave at Rosaline and she gives me a smile, something she had been doing as often as possible since last week.

"I want a daughter exactly like her." Astrid declares.

"You haven't dealt with her at night. You just might change your mind." I say.

"I'm not going to have kids right away. You guys vastly underestimate me." she says.

"Would it be underestimate, or _over_estimate?" Rapunzel asks.

"Are you implying that my eggs aren't fertile enough?" Astrid questions.

"Oh God." I groan, hitting myself in the face again with the pillow.

"Well let's just hope you aren't as fertile as Elsa." Rapunzel giggles.

"One time!" I say.

"Exactly!" they chorus.

"I just hope Jack brought protection this time." Rapunzel laughs. I throw the pillow which nails her in the face.

"Don't worry, he did." I smirk.

* * *

><p>"Okay people, two minutes!" the wedding planner shouts, making sure we're all in our respective places. I look back at Astrid, who's clutching onto her dad's arm for dear life while her mom has a hand on her shoulder. I catch her eye and give her a thumbs up and a smile. She returns it weakly before the doors open and Ruffnut walks into the sanctuary. I look back at Astrid again and mouth, <em>You'll be fine. <em>She takes a deep breath before giving me a shaky nod. I face forward again to find Rapunzel walking out the doors. _One, two, three, four, five_, I count in my head before following Rapunzel. We all walk down the aisle and get into place, with me the closest to the altar as the Maid of Honor, before Pachelbel's Canon in D begins to play and the entire congregation stands up and the doors open. Astrid stands there stiffly for a moment before relaxing and allowing her dad and mom to walk her down the aisle. I look over at Hiccup who's staring at her as if she's the only person in the world, as if she's the only one who has ever existed. I hear people sigh as she passes the rows, probably in awe of her elegant dress, and I can't help but imagine Hiccup's expression when he sees the back of Astrid's dress. I look past Hiccup at the Best Man, who happens to be Jack. He's watching Hiccup watch Astrid with a fond smile on his face, but glances up when I look at him. He stares at me for a moment before giving me a small smirk and I make a slight face before turning back to the bride and groom. Astrid finally makes it to where we're standing, stopping a few feet in front of the alter.

"Welcome everyone," the officiant begins, "We have gathered here today to witness the bonding of Henry and Astrid in holy matrimony. I'm sure everyone present is ecstatic to see these two each united with the love of their life. Now, without further ado, let's carry on with the ceremony and join this new family." Hiccup walks to stand beside Astrid at the officiant's nod and gives her a loving smile as her dad slowly places one hand in Hiccup's.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" the officiant booms.

"We do." Astrid's parents say simultaneously. They both place her remaining hand in Hiccup's. Astrid turns to give them a smile as they go to sit down before she and Hiccup walk together to stand in front of the officiant.

"Hello everybody, and, on behalf of the couple, I would like to thank you all for coming to witness the marriage of Astrid and Hofferson and Henry Haddock. Marriage," he begins, "Is more than some stroke of a pen. Marriage is falling in love over and over again everyday. True marriage is about more than just loving each other. Marriage is understanding the hopes, dreams, ambitions, goals, needs, and desires of each other. It's taking care of one another, whether it's a slight cold or stage IV pancreatic cancer. It's caring _for _each other. Sending flowers to a workplace or packing a special treat in a lunch. Marriage is always being there for the other and loving them no matter what happens."

Astrid starts to wipe at her eyes and gives Hiccup a tearful smile. Astrid told me that they had decided to do traditional vows because she thought it was romantic.

"Now for the vows. Henry, please repeat after me. 'I, Henry.'" the officiant says.

"I, Henry." Hiccup repeats, causing Astrid to giggle at the use of his real name.

"'Take you, Astrid.'"

"Take you, Astrid."

"'To be my lawfully wedded wife.'"

"To be my lawfully wedded wife."

"'To have and to hold.'"

"To have and to hold."

"'From this day forward.'"

"From this day forward."

"'For better or for worse.'"

"For better or for worse."

"'For richer, for poorer.'"

"For richer, for poorer."

"'In sickness and in health.'"

"In sickness and in health."

"'To love and to cherish.'"

"To love and to cherish."

"'From this day forward.'"

"From this day forward."

"'Until death do us part.'"

"Until death do us part." Hiccup finishes solemnly. I hear a few sniffles from the audience and Astrid laughs. The officiant then turns to her.

"Repeat after me, 'I, Astrid.'"

"I, Astrid." Astrid says, tightening her hold on Hiccup's hands.

"Take you, Henry."

"'Take you, Hi― I mean, Henry."

"'To be my lawfully wedded husband.'"

"To be my lawfully wedded husband."

"'To have and to hold.'"

"To have and to hold."

"'From this day forward.'"

"From this day forward."

"'For better or for worse.'"

"For better or for worse."

"'For richer, for poorer.'"

"For richer, for poorer."

"'In sickness and in health.'"

"In sickness and in health."

"'To love and to cherish.'"

"To love and to cherish."

"'From this day forward.'"

"From this day forward."

"'Until death do us part.'"

"Until death do us part." Astrid wipes at her cheeks as she finishes.

"Wonderful," the officiant says, "Now if I could have the rings please."

Jack steps forward and places the rings in the officiant's waiting hands. The officiant then hands Astrid and Hiccup their respective rings and steps back. Hiccup looks deep into Astrid's eyes as he takes her left hand in his and slips the ring on her finger.

"I give you this ring as a token of my love. The ring has no end, just like my love for you." he says and lifts her hand to his mouth to kiss the ring. Astrid jokingly snatches her hand back and takes his, sliding the ring onto the correct finger.

"I give you this ring as a token of my love and affection. The ring has no end, just like my love for you."

"Oh, getting fancy with the added word, are we?" Hiccup remarks and Astrid punches him in the arm, causing the entire congregation to laugh.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Henry, you may kiss your bride." the officiant says. Hiccup cups the back of Astrid's neck and pulls her in for a lingering kiss. The congregation stands up, clapping and catcalling for the newly-weds.

"I present to you the new wedded couple, Mr. and Mrs. Henry Haddock!" the officiant shouts over the noise. Hiccup and Astrid finish their kiss and then run down the aisle. Jack walks over to me and extends his arm.

"Miss Maid of Honor?" he offers.

"Such a gentleman."

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, may I be the first to introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Astrid and Henry Haddock!" the DJ announces as Hiccup and Astrid enter from the double doors on the other side of the room. I clap my hand against my thigh and cheer with everyone else while rocking Rosaline's car seat.<p>

"Elsa, darling, we can still watch her. You should go out on the dance floor with Rapunzel and Merida! You can dance with them and Jack..." Aunt Prim says.

"Just don't dance too close with Jack. Let's try and avoid another baby." Uncle Tom adds.

"Yes, we get it! I slept with Jack and ended up pregnant! Why does everyone think it's going to happen again? And why tonight?" I cry, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Just a wedding thing darling." Aunt Prim tells me.

"One time!" I stand up, "One. Time. I guess I'll dance for a little bit if it means getting away from your teasing." I walk out to the dance floor to wear Rapunzel is trying to do the robot.

"Your moves need to be sharper." I comment. Startled, Rapunzel trips and falls to the floor while Merida starts laughing hysterically.

"Ye need to do that more often!" she chortles.

"Give me a heart attack?" Rapunzel questions as she gets up.

"Yeah!" Merida grins.

"Come on, they're about to do their first dance." I say and pull the girls off to the side of the dance floor.

"Have you seen the boys?" Rapunzel asks me.

"Nope." I reply and we both turn our attention to the happy couple in the middle of the dance floor swaying to the tune of "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You."

"Oh," Rapunzel murmurs, "I love this song." I'm so wrapped up in watching Astrid and Hiccup that I don't notice when Jack comes up behind me.

"Hey beautiful." he whispers in my ear. I jump slightly and turn around to give him a look.

"Where have you been?" I ask quietly.

"Boys and I were working on a... special... gift for Hiccup and Astrid." Jack picks his words carefully.

"I swear to God Jack, it better not be anything bad..." I threaten but he holds his hands up in surrender.

"It's nothing bad, just a little joke for them. They've all been giving me a hard time about the wedding because of the _last _wedding we went to together." Jack tells me.

"Me too. So, I guess I'll let it go."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll hear about it by tomorrow." Jack assures me. I shake my head and tune back into the dance just as it ends. Everyone claps and heads back onto the dance floor. Flynn had appeared sometime during mine and Jack's conversation and we all form a circle in the middle of the dance floor.

"I think it's interesting how the reception's at like, three in the afternoon." Rapunzel muses.

"I think it's nice," I say, "People can eat if they want to, but they don't have to. It probably saved Astrid and Hiccup a lot of money."

"I just like ta dance!" Merida yells, "And drink! Dance and drink!"

"Careful Merida, that's what guys like in a girl." Jack warns. Merida shrugs and starts to break out into some ridiculous moves.

"Do they like this Jack?" she shouts over the loud music and her even louder dance moves. We all laugh and join her with less fervency. Astrid and Hiccup walk up to us at some point.

"Wow, you guys are really enjoying yourselves aren't you?" Hiccup says.

"Come on Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida are here; I think we both were expecting this." Astrid laughs.

"Thanks for not losing the rings." Hiccup tells Jack who gives him a mock salute.

"Hey, I had one job." he shrugs.

"You had multiple jobs." I correct.

"Well, I have to go. The father/daughter dance is about to begin. Don't judge me if I cry." Astrid warns and turns to walk away.

"I won't if you don't judge me." Rapunzel yells after her, "You guys too. Don't make fun of me if I cry."

"I don't think any of us are that childish to make fun of you." I say.

"You'd be surprised." she glares at Flynn.

"One time." he says.

"I've heard that phrase a lot today." Rapunzel sniffs.

"So have I." Flynn shoots a smirk at Jack who gives him a look.

"Shut up, I think the dance is about ta start." Merida says.

"I should probably go up there too. Mother/son dance and all." Hiccup says and starts to squeeze through the crowd. Soon after, the DJ picks up the mic again and announces Astrid and her dad for the father/daughter dance. The song "My Girl" starts to play and Astrid lays her head on her dad's shoulder as they start to dance. I look over at Rapunzel and see that she is crying.

"Not a word." she sniffles.

"Everyone can see you." I say.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>"It's time to cut the cake!" Astrid shouts into the microphone. The reception has been going on for nearly two hours. She puts the mic down and runs over to where Hiccup is standing next to the cake. He shakes his head at her and places a kiss on her cheek. Astrid picks up the knife and Hiccup puts his hands over hers, both pausing a minute for some pictures, and then proceed to cut the cake. It has three tiers with white pearls and white and green sparkles poured down it with a big green bow on top. Caterers take pieces of cake and put them on plates before walking around and offering them to the guests. Jack walks over with a plate of cake in his hands and sets it on the table.<p>

"I thought you might want some cake." he shrugs. I smile and pick up a fork.

"Did you try some already?" I ask.

"No."

"So are you letting me taste-test it to make sure it's good?"

"Obviously."

"Well here, you should try some." I scoop off a bite and feed it to him, "Good?"

"Pretty good." he nods.

"Sweet." I say and take a bite myself.

"Can Rosie have some cake?" Jack asks.

"I don't really know, so I'm not going to risk it."

"Why not? It's soft."

"What if it hurts her stomach? No, Jack."

"You're no fun. What if she wants to try some?"

"She's asleep."

"No. Fun."

"Shut. Up."

"Hey lovebirds." Merida plops down into the seat next to me.

"We're not lovebirds." I say.

"Yeah. We're more like lovers." Jack adds.

"Jack!" I throw my napkin at his face.

"What?" he asks.

"So who's watching little Rose tonight?" Merida asks.

"We are..." I say warily.

"While you're doing the do?"

"Merida! God, one time!"

"Exactly! It just seems like a wedding thing." she shrugs.

"Why can't people just drop it?" I moan.

"Because it's too fun ta make fun of you guys." she replies.

"Don't make me hate you." I threaten.

"It's just a joke Elsa. We just like ta tease. You know we love you and Rosie and Jack." Merida says.

"I know that. I just wish you wouldn't keep bringing it up." I tell her.

"I won't say anything else about it tonight then. But if I get a call sometime next month saying that yer pregnant yer really not gonna hear the end of it." she says. I stick my tongue out at her.

"It's time for the bouquet toss ladies. And after that is the garter toss gents. Come on up!" the DJ announces. Merida and I look at each other and shrug.

"Why not?" I say. We get up and go stand in the small crowd behind Astrid.

"Everyone ready?" she yells then tosses the bouquet hard over her shoulder. There's a moment of extreme craziness before I feel something land in my arms. I look down in surprise and find Astrid's bouquet of white lilies tied in a big green bow. I hear Merida laugh and give her a glare.

"What? Anna now owes me twenty bucks."

"Why would Anna owe you twenty bucks?"

"We bet on when you and Jack would get married."

"Wha- but- how does me catching a bouquet have anything to do with... with _that?!_" I splutter.

"Catching the bouquet was a side bet. But I'm gonna win the other one too." Merida replies cheekily before disappearing into the crowd. I stand there with my mouth hanging open and the bouquet in my hands. Then the DJ announces the garter toss. I elbow my way to the front where Astrid is sitting in a chair with Hiccup on his knees in front of her. She says something while giving him a glare and he laughs before the DJ puts on a new song. Hiccup gives Astrid a wink before he puts his head under her dress. Astrid turns a bright red and covers her face with her hands. The entire crowd is cat-calling and Astrid jumps before Hiccup reappears with the garter between his teeth. She pushes his shoulder and he whips the garter into the crowd of men before giving her a sweet kiss.

"Okay folks, we've got all of the wedding stuff out of the way. Who's ready to dance the night away? Or, er, afternoon away?" the DJ says into the mic before blasting Fall Out Boy's "Centuries." Hiccup pulls Astrid up off the chair and they start to dance.

"I see you caught the bouquet." a voice says in my ear. I turn to see Jack at my shoulder with the garter dangling from his fingertips.

"I see you caught the garter." I reply.

"You know this means we're the next to get married." he informs me.

"Aren't we supposed to get married to each other?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, but when in Rome..." Jack trails off and gets down on one knee, "Wanna get hitched?"

"Get up!" I laugh and yank on his hand. He laughs too and slowly gets up off of the ground.

"But you didn't answer the question." he pouts.

"How about you ask me in a few months and we'll see what the answer is." I tell him.

"Don't think I won't." he warns.

"Oh please. I think we both know you won't. It's not like you meant it."

"How do you know I didn't mean it?"

"'Wanna get hitched?'" I quote.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't as suave as it could've been..."

"Suave? It's a proposal!"

"I thought it was fake."

"It was."

"How do you know? You're not the one who proposed."

"Who proposes like that? I hope when you really do propose to a girl, you have a more romantic way to do it." I say.

"Romantic? Who wants romantic? Frankly, I'd choose memorable." Jack says.

"Romantic can be memorable." I defend.

"I suppose we'll find out, now won't we." he retorts.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"You'll find out in a few months."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, I know. That was more than a few days but I had no idea it would take so long to write a wedding day! I'll hopefully have <em>Frozen Coffee <em>updated sometime in the next week. Thanks for being such loyal readers! **

**~Isabelle**

**P.S. How'd you like the new stuff? *wink wink***

**P.P.S. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I UNDERSTAND THAT HICCUP'S LAST NAME IS HADDOCK! WHEN I FIRST WROTE MY FIRST STORY, I DID NOT KNOW THAT! THEREFORE, I AM NOT GOING TO GO THROUGH EVERY GODDAMN CHAPTER AND REWRITE WHERE I WROTE "BERK" SO GET OVER IT! IT'S MY STORY, LET ME CHANGE THE FUCKING NAMES AND PERSONALITIES AND WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT TO CHANGE! Thank you.**

**P.P.P.S. I CHANGED IT SO JUST IGNORE THAT ONE UP THERE! SORRY FOR THE SWEARING, I WAS REALLY MAD. (AND CAPS LOCK IS JUST TOO FUN TO USE.)**


End file.
